


It was just a dare!

by Burning_Nebula12



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nebula12/pseuds/Burning_Nebula12
Summary: Follow Class-E and their silly game of Truth or Dare(And Koro-sensei just wants to play too...)Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Class 3-E & Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	It was just a dare!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this idea came from a friend of mine and I just hope I can actually do crack... I'm more of an angst writer, but this work is proof that I at least tried.  
> If you think there could be changes, or if you think I did decent, please tell me!

Something to do...

It started out when Karma was bored.

The class was hanging out at the old school campus at the top of the mountain behind the main building afterschool because Koro-sensei told them they should clean the classroom.

“That octopus,” Terasaka grumbled. “If he can just clean up this whole mountain in a few seconds, why is her forcing us to clean the stupid place?”

“It would go way faster if everyone helped,” Isogai said, eyeing Karma, who simply responded, “Cleaning is so boring.”

And that was when he got the idea. “Hey guys; let’s play Truth or Dare.”

***

(The things that happened so far:

Karma pressured Nagisa to choose dare and he ended up in a maid’s outfit.

Koro-sensei burst in and wanted to play, but the students mercilessly ignored him the whole time.

Kayano was dared to eat 13 cups of pudding, but she ate more.

Maehara chose truth and confessed his love.

And then after confessing, he made Okano confess too.

Isogai was dared to lie for the rest of the day.

Kurahashi confessed to Koro-sensei that she didn’t last night’s homework because she went to the zoo instead.

Muramatsu locked Yoshida in the bathroom.

Terasaka whispered something into Okajima’s ear after he chose dare.

Nakamura was then next, so she chose dare, got more whispers from Okajima, and then she turned to look at Karma.)

***

“Karma; truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he said instantly, and also instantly regretted it.

“I dare you to break into the Asano house and steal Gakushuu’s most prized possession.”

***

Pick locking Gakushuu’s window was easier than he expected; he thought that the boy would have some sort of intense security system, but Karma had no trouble getting to the second floor window. As he broke in, he wondered what Terasaka had told the two of them to do.

Finally, the lock made a “click” sound, and he was in.

Gakushuu’s room was… well…

annoyingly perfect.

The furniture had a nice color scheme of black and white; all perfectly balanced. Papers and textbooks were neatly stacked on the spotless shelves, and he could see the next day’s homework, finished, atop the table. The bed was already made despite that sunset was a while from then. The curtains were ruffled by a slight breeze from the open window Karma went through; they looked so silky smooth, they could have been a gown for an empress, and Karma would have not been surprised, even if the Asano’s time traveled to get said fabric.

All of this made Karma so very tempted to grab a paint bucket and throw its contents all over the place, just to see Gakushuu’s reaction. (captured on his phone too, preferably)

But, the room was also completely devoid of personal possessions, except for the meaningless “#1” trophies and medals perched on stands along the shelves perfectly parallel to the floor. No pictures of the boy were present, and Karma figured it was that way for the rest of the house too.

He started to wonder if he had accidently stumbled into a showroom that the Asano’s setup to trick people, which would explain the lack of personal items, the perfect interior, and the lack of proper security.

But, that’s when Karma saw the door of the closet, with the slightest unnatural angle to it due to it being well-used. He slowly opened it and sighed at the clothes, all neatly folded and categorized. With one last look, he was about to leave and give up when his eyes found the very faint outline…

…of a secret compartment.

_Got’cha_

He pried it open.

In there was all of Gakushuu’s “weaknesses”, hidden from his father’s knowledge. There were lots of kid pictures, probably scrapped by Daddy Asano and saved by Little Asano. Karma chuckled at the second place trophies that were kept because the boy couldn’t scrap them without the older knowing.

But what caught his eye was a stuffed animal, sitting as if it were waiting for its owner to come back and hug it like he used to. It was worn out, but it was also well taken care of.

 _“Looks like I got what I needed,”_ Karma thought with a smirk; his mind already thinking of ways to use his newly gathered information to blackmail Gakushuu. But first, he had a dare to complete, so he picked up the animal.

But when he was about to jump out the window to escape…

“Akabane.”

He froze in terror.

“Uh, hey Asano,” he said, turning around and acting innocent, like he totally wasn’t holding blackmail material stolen from the room.

“Would you mind explaining?” The teen’s voice was steady, but obviously furious that he was in his room. The tone was so cold; Karma was so such he would freeze to death before Gakushuu murdered him.

“Well… it was… it was just a dare?” Karma offered.

Nakamura snickered as she heard yelling from the open window of the house.

“I guess I completed my dare,” she whispered to no one in particular.

(Extra:

Koro-sensei (after Karma comes back to the classroom): So, did you finish your dare?

Karma: You called Gakushuu, didn’t you?

Koro-sensei:

Koro-sensei: *zoom*)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and criticism are highly appreciated!


End file.
